1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for assisting fuel-efficient driving that assists a driver in achieving optimum fuel economy while driving a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Due to the rise in oil prices and environmental concerns, vehicle manufacturers have conducted intensive researches to improve fuel efficiency of vehicles. Vehicle fuel efficiency depends not only on vehicle engine and transmission tuning technologies but also drivers' driving habits, such as a rapid deceleration habit or a rapid braking habit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.